Mi Cuñado, tu Cuñada, Mi hermano
by geminisnocris
Summary: La peor pesadilla de Seiya, Y el mas esperado sueño para Shun, se convertiran en una hermosa y divertida historia de amor donde la joven diosa hara de cupido... un poco de AU y OC
1. Chapter 1

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN, SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA CREAR ALGUNAS AVENTURAS Y LOCURAS QUE NACEN EN MI MENTE**

Sus esmeraldas recorrían paso a paso cada palabra del libro que tenía en sus manos, de vez en cuando observaba sobre el para verle caminar de un lado a otro, un suspiro hondo y una suave negativa con su cabeza y retomaba su lectura, recostado sobre un sillón en el corredor de la casa, justo frente a la playa, trataba de hacer llevadero el tiempo con su hermano mayor, algunas veces esos seis años de entrenamientos parecían haberlos distanciado demasiado.

— ¿Me estas escuchando Shun?—preguntaba mientras bajaba el mismo el libro de su hermano.  
—Si Ikki… perfectamente—contestaba con una enorme sonrisa el menor.

—Por qué no me dijiste que vendrían también los otros sabes que…

—Sí, lo sé—interrumpió el peliverde a la vez que retomaba de nuevo la lectura— que te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo porque soy tu hermano y que Seiya te cae mal y bla bla… pero es mi cumpleaños y quiero tenerlos a todos cerca ¿sabes cuánto me ha costado convencer a Shiryu y a Shunrei para que viajaran hasta acá?—preguntó, Ikki levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos— bien … gracias por comprender hermano, por eso te quiero—termino lanzándose en la espalda del mayor y haciéndolo sonreír—ahora ¿me acompañas al puerto? Hay que ir por ellos.

—¡Shun!—

X

La espera se sentía eterna, por un lado uno de ellos emocionado, mientras que por el otro— haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano de no fastidiar a su quEriido hermanito en vísperas de sus dieciocho—un estresado fénix, se sentaba en unas las bancas esbozando una siniestra sonrisa de esas que acostumbraba hacer para complacer a ese enano—porque eso era para él, pasase el tiempo que pasase, un enano—que tenía el corazón y la bondad más grande del mundo

A la lejanía un enorme barco, propiedad de Saori Kido, traía como tripulantes tres caballeros bronceados y cinco jovencitas, ya cerca los chicos se saludaban con emoción, no terminaba de atracar cuando el rubio y el castaño se hicieron volados sobre su amigo, Ikki solo negaba y suspiraba hondamente, esos dos nunca cambiaban.

—Ikki—saludo bajando el tono de euforia el pegaso, el peliazul solo se limitó a hacer un ademan con su cara, que el chico respondió con su siempre retorcida sonrisa.

De la misma forma y siempre manteniendo la distancia, el rubio saludó con su mano, prefirió seguir junto al lado de Shun.

Ya con todos los invitados en tierra firme, el fénix decidió dar la vuelta y seguir su camino, no sin antes saludar rápidamente con una sonrisa a las jóvenes y brindarse un apretón de manos con el dragón, que era el único que en contadas veces no se metía con su forma de ser, tal vez porque ultimadamente no le importaba, o porque habría aprendido a llevarlo de esa forma.

Con algo de ayuda subieron el equipaje al auto, que se terminó por duplicarse con un taxi, puesto que la espera solo incluía a los bronceados y una diosa, pero para Shun, las inesperadas visitas habían sido de su total agrado, sobre todo porque la hermana de Seiya esta vez se les había unido, y el sabia cuanto intentaba Seika de encajar en el atareado mundo de su hermanito.

X

La casa de la playa donde alguna vez vivió el caballero de Cefeo, era ahora el refugio del caballero de Andrómeda y su novia—futura esposa en secreto para su hermano que no dejaba de verlo como un infante—la hermosa amazona de camaleón, quien los esperaba con un delicioso almuerzo isleño a base de pescado y una que otra fruta tropical.

La isla era una sombra de lo que en un pasado pudo darse a conocer como ruinas, pero con ayuda de Saori, el lugar había sido restaurado casi en su totalidad, teniendo ahora un puesto turístico que permitía su subsistencia—pero explicar eso nos desviaría de esta historia— asi que Shun y su novia—casi esposa—se mantenían bastate ocupados trayendo orden en el reconstruido lugar.

Todos sentados para disfrutar del delicioso banquete, esperaban la aparición de su anfitrión que se había tardado un poco en aparecer junto con la rubia amazona.

—Estoy muy emocionado que estén acá—dijo con una sonrisa el peliverde mientras se acercaba—tenerlos a todos reunidos acá ha sido un poco difícil—expresó mirando al dragón que levantó su vaso de refresco junto a Shunrei para igualar su opinión—pero de verdad que me hacen muy feliz—sonrió.

—Nosotros estamos felices de acompañarte Shun—replico Hyoga mientras jalaba con cariño a Eriie para darle un tierno beso—esperemos que no sea solo por esta vez ahora que eres casi un adinerado empresario—sonrió.

—Y no la será…—apoyó la joven diosa—que sea oficial por lo menos reunirnos en cada cumpleaños, así como lo hemos hecho cada navidad y celebraciones mías, la vida en el santuario es a veces…bastante ocupada—sonrió observándolos a todos y apretando dulcemente la mano de Miho—y extraño a mis hermanos.

— ¡Propongo un brindis con jugo de papaya para cerrar esta promesa!—exclamo el castaño provocando una carcajada en casi todos—y también para celebrar la integración de mi quEriida hermana Seika—dijo provocando un sonrojo en su tranquila hermana mientras la abrazaba.

Al escucharla nombrar, Ikki volteó su vista hacia ella, pero ¿Cómo no había notado su presencia? Ni siquiera recordaba si la había saludado, le pareció un poco grotesco de su parte, y se sintió un poco sonrojado al sentir los dulces ojos de Seika sobre él, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue hundirse en su silla y esperar en momento adecuado para salir espantado de ahí.

X

Y así pasaron el rato entre anécdotas y cuentos de terror, justo como los viejos tiempos y justo como los viejos tiempos, el peliazul se logró escabullir al fin de la reunión y darse un respiro de ese empalagoso reencuentro, no iba a mentirse así mismo, le agradaba la presencia de los demás, y las chicas, pero no estaba listo para sentarse a bromear con ellos, tal vez más adelante, por ahora le gustaba su solitaria vida en ese lugar—sabe Dios donde—que había encontrado para liberarse de la vida cotidiana y escapar de la sociedad—por no decir ciertos bronceados—que en veces lo estresaban.

Una vez fuera, se sentó un rato en el corredor de la casa mientras veía las olas besar la arena una y otra vez, suspiro hondamente mientras la tarde se iba encargando de hacer huir al sol bajo el mar, alborotó su melena azul y decidió dar un paseo, meneó su cabeza hasta escuchar crujir sus huesos y abrigándose un poco comenzó a caminar.

Se acercó al mar y recogió sus pantalones para permitir que la arena jugara entre sus dedos junto a la espuma del mar, sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que había dejado de regalarle al mundo y solo guardaba para el mismo, divagó, en cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo, cada… imagen, que pudiera traerle de regreso esos momento es los que alguna vez fue realmente feliz, Esmeralda, pero cada año que pasaba los mismo se hacían más pequeños, más fugaces, volteó entonces de nuevo y por la ventana vio a Seika, cinco años desde la guerra de Hades, cinco navidades viajando a Japón junto a su hermano que a rastras lo metía en la mansión por lo menos para el brindis y abrir los obsequios, tres cumpleaños de la joven diosa en cuando había la oportunidad, y ahora una reunión en la isla de Andrómeda, pero de todas esas veces, no recordaba haberla visto, o haberle prestado atención, suspiro profundo, por un momento esa joven acaparó lo que en muchos años nadie había podido abordar… sus pensamientos.

X

—Muchachos, me casare en primavera—soltó el joven dragón dejando a todos atónitos.

—Shiryu… ¿pensabas comunicarnos esto en algún momento de tu vida?... porque amigo falta menos de un mes y nosotros no sabíamos que ya te…—reclamaba el castaño antes de ser interrumpido.

— ¡Voy a ser padre!…—exclamo—y quiero que mi hijo nazca en un hogar, en un verdadero matrimonio—sonrió besando a la siempre tímida Shunrei.

— ¡Pero… que demonios… te felicito amigo!—dijo Hyoga abrazando al feliz asiático.

—Jamás espere verte besar a Shunrei de esa manera—rio pegaso, ganándose un almohadazo de parte de Saori y Miho— me alegran demasiado, ensEriio.

—Por lo menos es bueno que uno de ustedes al fin siente cabeza… ¿no lo crees Seiya?—dijo la pelinegro hacia el castaño, el solo le guiñó el ojo.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes chicos?—preguntó la diosa al peliverde junto a June.

Ambos suspiraron.

—Todavía es delicado hablar de eso con mi…_cuñado—_dijo la rubia—pero poco a poco se ha acostumbrado a vernos juntos…

—No les negaré que al principio me sentía frustrado, ellos peleaban como un matrimonio, algunas veces llegue a pensar que mi hermano se quedaría con June—sonrió ganándose un codazo de la amazona—pero él es simplemente Ikki y aun…

—Te ve como su hermanito—exclamo Seika—la mayoría de hermanos mayores somos así Shun.

—El problema con Ikki es que aún no ha podido superar lo de Esmeralda, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo que… tal vez lo que necesita en conocer a la persona indicada—comento la diosa.

—Con ese carácter…Auchh—se quejó Seiya del pellizco de su hermana y su novia al mismo tiempo—Bien…decía—dijo sobándose ambos brazos.

Seika se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón, reamente se incomodaba cuando hablaban mal de ese muchacho peliazul, ¿Qué tenía de malo? Ella era igual de solitaria, y eso era totalmente normal, la única diferencia era que ella jamás había tenido un amor imposible que le hubiese roto el corazón, ni siquiera un novio, había pasado perdida y no solo del mundo si no de ella misma, oculta voluntariamente de los demás, pocas veces había visto de cerca al caballero del fénix, y las pocas veces jamás habían intercambiado palabras, ni siquiera un apretón de manos, luego lo pensó bien, ya no eran más unos niños, eran casi adultos, así que esta vez no perdería la oportunidad de hablar con el—un par de solitarios= buena compañía.

X

Saori ya se había ido con June y Shunrei a buscar algunas cosas para la actividad de mañana, Miho y Erii se habían recostado y las conversaciones de los santos de bronce se remontaban a lugares que nunca había visto, así que sin nada que hacer, abandonó la casa y se dirigió a la playa justo donde había visto por última vez al hermano mayor de Shun.

Caminó frotando sus brazos, ese lugar era tremendamente frio de noche, iba a devolverse en busca de algún abrigo cuando una ronca voz la detuvo.

— Seika… ¿verdad?—pregunto lanzándose desde la roca en la que estaba.

— Si… —dijo con la voz entrecortada por el frio impidiéndole sonreír.

—Toma…—estiro la mano con su chaqueta y se la brindó a la castaña— ¿A dónde ibas?—preguntó dándole la espalda.

—Caminaba un poco… no conozco el lugar—contesto apresurando su paso para alcanzarle.

La caminata se hizo silenciosa, si Seika hubiese podido comunicarse por cosmos, cualquiera pensaría que entablaban una conversación intelectual sobre algún tema en especial, pero simplemente se entretenían escuchando el mar y observando las estrellas que poco a poco se asomaban.

—Que hermosas estrellas…—dijo la castaña para tratar de romper el ya incomodo silencio.

—Me imagino que no has aprendido ninguna constelación… ¿que el caba…pegaso no te ha mostrado algunas?—preguntó deteniendo su paso y clavando sus zafiros en ella.

El tono de voz del peliazul y su mirada tan soberbia la hizo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, algo que no paso desapercibido por el fénix, carraspeó un poco y trató de sonar más gentil, se acercó hasta la joven y señalo con cuidado.

—Aquella es Andrómeda… la de mi hermano—dijo casi en un susurro, haciendo que la castaña se le erizara la piel.

La luna llena reflejaba el tono carmín en sus mejillas debido a la pronta cercanía del joven, asintió con pena.

—Es muy hermosa… — logro decir, volteando su rostro hacia el peliazul, pero al intentar caminar un hermoso caracol enredo sus pies y la hizo trastabillar hasta el suelo, haciéndose un pequeño raspón en su rodilla.

Inmediatamente el peli azul se giró y la sujetó del brazo para ponerla de pie, pero el gemido de dolor de la castaña lo detuvo, sin pensarlo dos veces se la cargo hasta una roca y rasgando parte de su camisa—los héroes siempre andan ropa podrida—hizo una venda y envolvió la lastimada rodilla.

—Listo te moles…—pero enmudeció al ver los enormes ojos café que no perdían de vista cada uno de sus movimientos, carraspeó su pecho y se levantó—creo que debemos regresar—dijo un poco nervioso mientras le brindaba la mano.

—Si…—dijo la castaña como única respuesta mientras se sostenía del brazo del peliazul y volvían a casa.

X

Saori jaló con delicadeza a la embarazada Shunrei y a June, y sonrió como niña traviesa mientras veía a lo lejos caminar a los callados mayores.

— ¡Eso es!—chillo con emoción—Seika es la persona ideal para Ikki—dijo triunfante para recibir unas miradas de desaprobación de las chicas.

—Pero… Saori, ellos son…

—El uno para el otro…— completo la pelilila.

—Es una locura… Seiya…

—Jamás se dará cuenta… no de nuestra boca—rio en modo macabro—ahora tenemos una fiesta que organizar y una pareja que juntar.

Siguió caminando mientras dejaba tras de ella dos chicas suspirando profundamente.

—No vamos a sobrevivir…—dijeron al unísono.

continuaraaa

* * *

**Gracias por leer, reviews totalmente recibidos, opiniones, preguntas, lo que deseen...**


	2. Chapter 2

Caminaban de regreso a la casa, Seika renqueaba sostenida del musculoso brazo del fénix, en silencio como anteriormente habían recorrido la playa se acercaron al corredor, con delicadeza Ikki ayudó a la castaña a sentarse en las gradas mientras el abría la puerta, pero justo antes de que colocará sus dedos en la manija, esta cedió revelando la figura de un intrigado y confundido pegaso.

— ¿Qué rayos haces con mi hermana?—preguntó mientras observaba de uno a otro de los mayores.

—Seiya … Ikki solo…me ayudaba a…—se excusaba su hermana mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

—Está bien Seika… ¿puedes caminar? ¿O le digo a este cavernícola alado que te lleve hasta tu habitación? —dijo el peliazul entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No, está bien yo puedo sola.

—Seika… p p p pero ¿estas herida?—cuestionó el castaño mientras veía a su hermana cojear.

—No es nada enserio…

— ¿Ikki qué le hiciste a mi hermana?—preguntó el joven pegaso ignorando las palabras de Seika y observando al fénix que se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba sus ojos perdiendo su poca paciencia.

Inhaló, exhaló y ya fastidiado Ikki lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo acorraló en la pared.

—Ya se me está acabando la pa…

— ¡Basta!—grito Seika mientras caminaba hacia dentro de la casa—dejalo Ikki—dijo con suavidad brindándole una sonrisa al peliazul—por favor…

Sorprendentemente el fénix soltó junto a un bufido al castaño sin replicar ni una sola palabra mas, cosa que dejó más que extrañados y asombrados a Seiya y Shun—este último se había acercado al escuchar el alboroto en la puerta de su casa—ambos se inmutaron mientras la figura del peliazul se adentraba en la casa hasta perderse en su habitación tras un sonoro portazo.

— ¿Pero qué demonios… le pasa?—preguntó Seiya a su amigo— ¿Vistes eso? … solo una orden de… ¿sabes una cosa? mantén a tu hermano alejado de mi hermana—dijo mientras se alejaba y rápidamente ayudaba a Seika a llegar hasta su cuarto.

Shun levantó una ceja y volteó hacia la habitación de su hermano, él conocía a Ikki, y ya estaba casi seguro que tener que recurrir a un par de compresas frías para su amigo, pero luego de ver su actitud con solo una orden de la hermana de Seiya… había quedado sorprendido, esas cosas no se veían a diario. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió justo a su habitación.

* * *

Saori caminaba veloz, tras de ella June y Shunrei trataban de seguirle el paso, por momentos hasta tenían que correr, pero en fin, la diosa de la sabiduría maquinaba ideas mientras regresaban a la casa.

— ¡Ya lo sé!—exclamó frenando en seco y haciendo que las otras dos chicas casi le cayeran encima— llamaré a uno de mis mejores cómplices—dijo girando hacia las chicas con sus enormes orbes brillando— ¡Kiki! —sonrió triunfante.

Ambas suspiraron hondamente, la cosa se ponía cada vez peor.

—Pero señorita Saori—decía june—Kiki es tan…

— ¿Audaz?

—Algo… hiperactivo a decir verdad—interrumpió Shunrei.

—Hay vamos chicas, por favor... acaso ¿no confían en mí? Y además el ya no tiene ocho años, es todo un adolecente—ambas chicas se observaron y fruncieron sus bocas— ¿y no soy acaso Palas Atenea la diosa de la sabiduría?—preguntó levantando brevemente una ceja.

—Eso es exactamente lo que nos preocupa—ambas suspiraron—debería dejarle esas cosas a cupido… ¿no lo cree?—musito la rubia.

—Vamos chicas…—continuó mientras ignoraba los desalentadores comentarios— se me acaba de ocurrir otra idea.

* * *

Tras unos breves toques en la puerta y sin recibir respuesta alguna de su malhumorado hermano, el joven Shun se adentró con un sigilo casi gatuno hasta la cama donde este se había tirado a dormir, con delicadeza se le colocó a un lado y se arrimó a su oído.

— ¿Hermano?... ¿Hermano?... Ikki… ¿ya estas dormido?—preguntó casi en un susurro.

— no… ¿Qué deseas Shun? …—contestó mientras se giraba y encendía la lámpara cerca de la cama, levantó una ceja cuando observó esa sonrisa tan conocida de su hermano cuando algo lo emocionaba e hizo un ademan con su cabeza para permitirle continuar.

— ¿Pasó algo con Seika? —preguntó casi con temor.

— ¿Habría de?—cuestionó con una expresión de cinismo en su cara.

—Es que tu… ya sabes… te fuiste apenas ella te dijo que… y yo pensé…pero tú…

— ¡Shun!... ¡SHUN!—exclamó exasperado entre tanto balbuceo— ¿Qué pasa con Seika?

— ¿Te gusta?...—preguntó mordiendo su labio.

—Buenas noches hermano—dijo apagando la luz.

— ¿Eso es un sí?—preguntó el peliverde mientras ensanchaba la enorme sonrisa en su rostro—Ikki eso es un si ¿verdad?

—Eso es un… ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?—contestó colocando su almohada en la cabeza—basta Shun… deja de imaginar cosas raras.

El peliverde salió de la habitación con una enrome sonrisa, cabía en la posibilidad, ¿que su hermano encontrase el amor de su vida en la hermana de su más querido amigo?, ¿sería tan caprichoso el destino? sonrió y negó con su cabeza, Seiya se iba a morir, si sus suposiciones eran tan certeras.

* * *

Esperó que su hermano saliera y se recostó de nuevo en la cama con sus brazos como almohada, dejó su mirada en el techo por unos instantes, ¿Qué de malo había hecho? Solo fue cortes, si, lo admitía, algo raro en el también, pero eso no le daba derecho a su hermano para armar una novela de romance— que me gusta Seika…—musitó y de repente una poco común sonrisa adornó su rostro recordando que mientras le vendaba la rodilla a esa mujer se había perdido en sus ojos, solo por un breve momento olvidó que hacía y por qué lo hacía, negó con suavidad y alborotó sus cortos cabellos, ¿Cómo una chica tan dulce podía ser hermana de esa mula alada?, ¿pero que estaba pensando? Que importa de quien es hermana, no ha pasado nada… aun, suspiró y cerró sus ojos para buscar el sueño que tanta falta le hacía y que ahora por culpa de su querido hermanito le costaría conciliar.

* * *

En la otra habitación Seika se liberaba con delicadeza de la improvisada venda en su rodilla, sonrió y con suavidad acaricio el raspón, en realidad ya no dolía tanto como al principio, y le había valido para lograr cruzar un par de palabras con ese hombre tan misterioso, tan lleno de secretos, y aunque fueran unas y muy tontas por cierto, eran suficientes para darse cuenta que su corazón latía con fuerza por él cada vez que estaba a su lado, algo que desde las últimas visitas a la mansión para las actividades de Saori se había vuelto muy común, suspiró mientras su hermano entraba con agua limpia y unas gasas para ayudarle.

—Espero que ese suspiro no tenga un nombre que comience con "I"—soltó el menor mientras se sentaba y observaba el tono carmín de las mejillas de su hermana—Seika… por favor dime que esa gallina flameada no te gusta… solo…

—Basta Seiya… ¿Qué sucede contigo?—dijo quitándole las gasas y secándose la herida por sí misma.

—Solo quiero que tengas cuidado—respondió tomando de nuevo la gasa— algunas veces él suele ser algo…

—Ikki solo me ayudaba… ¿podrías de dejar la paranoia?—interrumpió la castaña tomando su mano.

Seiya suspiró y asintió, no muy convencido pero igual se encargaría que su hermana no cruzara más palabras con el peliazul, no después de lo que había visto en la entrada de la casa. Terminó de colocar un par de vendas y en silencio se quedaron observándose por un largo rato.

* * *

Llenas de bolsas las tres jóvenes regresaban atareadas a la casa, con la lengua fuera tanto la amazona como la joven china corrieron al lado de sus amados.

— ¡Volvimos!—exclamó la diosa entrando de último y dejándose caer en el sillón en medio de Shiryu y Shunrei —y mientras hacia las compras junto a las chicas, tuvimos o mejor dicho tuve, una hermosa idea, espero no se molesten—dijo observando a June y a Shunrei que negaban con su ceño fruncido—que les parece si … celebramos tu cumpleaños—dijo señalando a un extrañado peliverde — y la boda de estos dos—exclamo tomándoles de la mano— ¿el fin de semana y no mañana como lo habíamos planeado?.

Todos abrieron los ojos como plato, sorprendidos pero no extrañados de las extravagantes ideas de Saori.

—Pero Saori yo…—trató de hablar el dragón.

—Que no se diga más Shiryu…— interrumpió Shun rodeando con sus brazos a la rubia—yo propongo que celebremos solo tu boda amigo, mi cumpleaños está bien con la reunión de hoy en la tarde—June sonrió y asintió mientras se dejaba abrazar.

—Pero Shun yo…

—Hay vamos Shiryu no te hagas el rogado—dijo Saori cruzando sus brazos— el mismo Shun te lo está pidiendo ¿y?... ¿entonces aceptan?

—Si Shunrei dice que si…—contesto resignado el dragón mientras le dedicaba una mirada de ayuda a su futura esposa.

Que por cierto en ese momento todos observaban y que con timidez y bajo la presión que le ejercían suavemente asintió.

—Listo…pero también tengo otro idea—soltó con orgullo la joven deidad—nos iremos a Japón mañana mismo y se casaran en la mansión, yo me encargaré de la boda, la música y los invitados—dijo contando con sus dedos—awww ¡será de película!—exclamo mientras sujetaba del cuello a ambos asiáticos—pero ¿qué hacen aquí?...a empacar… todos se hospedarán en la mansión como los viejos tiempos—replicó mientras ella misma se adentraba en la habitación tras una sonora carcajada.

Todos se observaban de uno a otro, pero nadie se atrevió a contradecir a Saori, de todas formas nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

— ¿De qué me perdí?—preguntó el pegaso al observar los desconcertados rostros de sus amigos y las chicas.

— Saori quiere que nos casemos en Japón—contó el dragón.

—Dentro de tres días…—continuó el rubio—y ademas quiere que nos quedemos TODOS en la mansión como los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Qué?... ¿TODOS?... _con Ikki cerca de mi hermana—_pensó— que bueno, digo… me alegro demasiado, wiii… pero ¿y la fiesta de Shun?—comentó para no amargarse más el momento.

—Suficiente con tenerlos a todos acá… además la unión de nuestro amigo, es algo más importante ¿no lo creen?-preguntó a sus camaradas que lentamente asintieron.

Todos rieron de pensar cómo sería compartir de nuevo aquellas numerosas habitaciones una vez más, mientras, en su cuarto la joven diosa contactaba con cierto pelirrojo.

* * *

El día siguiente fue de locos, equipajes, personas corriendo de acá para allá, Shun casi llorando para que su hermano se decidiera a acompañarlos, gritos y al final casi doce horas después, cinco bronceados, una diosa y cinco chicas llegaban a tierra firme tras un largo y estresante viaje.

En la mansión un centenar de empleados esperaban por sus huéspedes al llamado de Tatsumi, una vez dentro los chicos fueron recibidos por una maravillosa sorpresa, un joven lemuriano se abalanzo hacia ellos en efusivos abrazos, lejos de ser el enano aprendiz de Mu, Kiki era ahora un adolecente de trece años, alto y fornido pero no menos inquieto e hiperactivo, se había convertido con el pasar de los años, en el consentido de la diosa, algo que le brindaba un cierto alivio a Shion pues casi se podría decir que era como su guardaespaldas personal, luego de unos abrazos mas las parejas se dispusieron a tomar sus respectivas y acomodadas habitaciones, quedando de ultimo los mayores y solitarios Seika e Ikki.

—Bueno solo quedan ustedes dos ¿Dónde dormirán?—preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa la pelilila.

—Yo quiero esa habitación para mí solo… primero muerto antes de ver ciertas escenas a la par mía… además no nací para mal tercio—dijo Ikki sonrojando a su hermano y la joven amazona que todavía les seguían, luego tomó su mochila y se encerró en cuarto.

—Yo… también señorita Saori si no es mucha molestia—habló Seika.

—Bien… entonces ¿ que te parece esa?—replicó en un divertido tono de voz mientras señalaba la del frente del fenix.

—Pero puedes dormir con nosotros Sei—dijo el castaño tomándola del brazo al observar su ubicación.

—No gracias… como dijo Ikki eso del mal tercio tampoco va conmigo —soltó la castaña su brazo tomando su equipaje y retirándose a su habitación.

Miho negó con fastidió al ver a su novio y lo tomó de la mano para retirarse, de igual forma los otros caballeros se dispusieron a tomar sus lugares y tratar de descansar un poco del largo viaje, casi se hacía noche y mañana sería un largo, largo día.

La diosa entrecerró sus ojos su plan iba a la perfección, ahora unos invitados más que llegarían a las primeras horas y su personaje de cupido sería un éxito.

* * *

Casi de inmediato Ikki se quitó su camisa, las tenis, la faja que tanto le molestaba y se recostó en la cama, aburrido encendió el televisor que estaba sobre un ropero y comenzó a buscar alguna película de acción, si estaba ahí había sido por qué su hermano le había insistido casi rogado para que se quedara en esa mansión que tantos feos recuerdos le traía, de repente un ruido bastante fuerte lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y poner mute con el control, afinó su oído y otro bum en la habitación del frente, abrió la puerta y al parecer él fue el único que se dio cuenta pues nadie había salido, se acercó a la puerta levantó su puño para tocar pero se echó para atrás, de nuevo otro intento y otro paso hacia atrás, iba a dar vuelta cuando la castaña abrió con delicadeza y lo observó.

—Ikki—suspiró—que bueno que estés acá ¿podrías ayudarme un momento?

—Claro—dijo volteándose—solo voy a ponerme la camisa y…

—Hay basta… ven, será solo un momento—dijo con nervios mientras lo jalaba de la mano dentro de la habitación.

* * *

**_Escondidos tras la pared el joven lemuriano y la diosa observaban la primera parte de su plan._**

**_—Señorita Saori—decía el pelirrojo en voz baja— ¿no cree que nos estamos adelantando un poco?_**

**_—No seas loco Kiki—decía la diosa sin perder de vista la puerta— no vez que en las películas cuando se quedan encerrados en un cuarto de repente sienten ganas de besarse y…_**

**_—Eso es en las películas…—suspiró el joven mientras la diosa lo jalaba más cerca de la habitación—además tendríamos que apagarles la luz…_**

* * *

Dentro del pequeño cuarto Ikki sostenía un lado de la ventana mientras la castaña trataba de pasar el seguro para mantenerla abierta

—Maldición—dijo el peli azul presionando uno de sus dedos con una herida—esta ventana… tengo ganas de volarla en mil…

—Tranquilo…—exclamo con una sonrisa Seika mientras tomaba su mano.

* * *

**_—Le tomó la mano—dijo Kiki emocionado_**

**_— ¿Sigue… que mas vez?—preguntaba ansiosa la diosa._**

**_Kiki se concentraba mientras colocaba sus manos en círculo frente a la pared de la habitación._**

* * *

Por un momento se sintió nervioso y con rapidez se liberó de la mano de Seika, carraspeo y se sentó en la cama lejos de ella, suspiró, metió el dedo herido en su boca y se levantó para salir de la habitacion— siento mucho no poder ayudarte a sujetar la estu…ventana.

—De todas formas seguro en la madrugada hará frio…—dijo la castaña viéndolo partir—gracias por intentarlo.

Pero antes de salir la bombilla de la habitación explotó.

* * *

**_—Dije corta la luz… no explota el bombillo Kiki._**

**_—Ha señorita Saori… no soy bueno en eso aun—sonrió apenado._**

**_—La puerta… trabala—dijo con una sonrisa malévola._**

* * *

Solo eso faltaba, la ventana trabada el bombillo roto y ahora — ¿la puerta está dañada Seika?—preguntó el peliazul mientras giraba de uno a otro lado la manija

—No puede ser… yo la abrí antes de entrar y estaba bien—dijo mientras se acercaba a ciegas junto al peliazul.

—Pues… creo que se dañó…

— ¿Qué aremos?-preguntó angustiada mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

—Quedarnos sentados… no pienso llamar a nadie… además si tu querido hermano nos encuentra aquí y a oscuras, llorará como una niña y luego pelearemos y eso no lo querrás ver—dijo el fénix dejándose caer cerca de la puerta.

—Tienes razón—opinó sentándose en el suelo junto al peliazul—siento mucho que te hayas lastimado por mi culpa—dijo tocando la mano de Ikki.

Se estremeció al sentir las delgadas manos en las suyas otra vez y con el poco reflejo de luz que entraba por las cortinas clavó sus zafiros en las almendras de ella, que no lo dejaban de observar.

—Seika yo…

* * *

**_—Kiki ¿Qué pasa?_**

**_—Nada están hablando… creo que por hoy es todo lo que deberíamos hacer_**

**_—Sí, tienes razón… vamos, dejemos que el amor haga el resto—sonrió mientras se perdían por el pasillo._**

* * *

Seiya se había levantado, de hecho ni siquiera pudo pegar un ojo, espero que Miho se durmiera y una corazonada le hizo dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana, escuchó unos murmullos adentro y se le crispó la piel cuando al acercarse le pareció la voz de un hombre… de hecho ese hombre…Ikki, con su hermana, en la habitación. Trato de abrirla pero estaba atorada.

—Sei… ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?—dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Tras la puerta el fénix y su hermana guardaban silencio—Dame un momento Seiya…—gritó la castaña—es que la puerta está algo dañada—con rapidez Ikki se escondió bajo la cama.

—Hazte a un lado—grito el Castaño— voy a tirarla.

—Seiya no seas exagerado… no te…

Una ráfaga de viento abrió con violencia la puerta dejando salir a la castaña un poco nerviosa, su hermano la observaba de pies a cabeza, luego entro en la habitación bajo la mirada confundida de Seika.

—¿Por qué estas a oscuras?—preguntó mientras presionaba una y otra vez el apagador.

—Se dañó…—contestó de brazos cruzados.

—Solo quería ver como estabas—dijo abrazándola— te quiero.

Seika asintió y luego soltó un fuerte suspiro, una vez perdido de vista el celoso castaño, salió el peli azul.

—Si deseas puedes dormir en mi habitación… yo dormiré en la tuya-dijo casi en su oido haciendola respingar.

—No te molestes, haces demasiado con no discutir con mi hermano.

—Buenas noches—dijo Ikki cerrando la puerta de la habitación casi en su cara, y soltando un suspiro detras.

Seika sonrió y se adentró en la del peli azul, se recostó en la cama y acarició la almohada con ternura, sacudió su cabeza y trató de dormirse.

Por su lado Ikki tiró al suelo el grueso edredón y se acostó con su mirada fija al techo, se acomodó de un lado a otro pero no podía dormir, algo en la cama no le dejaba conciliar el sueño, ¿o seria en su corazón?

* * *

Al día siguiente Shun se levantó aun somnoliento y abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, como de costumbre se abalanzo sobre este para despertarlo llevándose una increíble sorpresa

continuaraaa

* * *

avefenixlover,Crystal,tutuli80, ,gigichiba,

mermaid-amazon, agus de cancer , Asalea19 gracias por sus reviews ...

Mel-Gothic de Cancer gracias por unirte en esta loca historia espero que la sigas disfrutando...


End file.
